glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
I'm Still Standing
I'm Still Standing, en español '''Aún Estoy De Pie','' es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por Quinn y Artie. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Elton John. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada por Quinn por los pasillos del colegio en compañía de Artie. Muchos se llevan la sorpresa de lo que sucedió con Quinn y el estado en que se encuentra. La canción es cantada en la sala de música frente a sus compañeros de New Directions para mostrarles que aun sigue de pie pese al accidente, a su vez Quinn le promete a los integrantes que volverá a caminar antes de las Nacionales. Tambien se canta en The Glee Project 2 por Blake Jenner. Letra Quinn: You could never know what it's like Your blood like winter freezes just like ice And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use Artie: And did you think this fool could never win Well look at me, I'm coming back again I got a taste of love in a simple way And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away Artie con Quinn: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah Quinn: Once I never could hope to win You starting down the road leaving me again Artie: The threats you made were meant to cut me down And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now Artie con Quinn: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah Don't you know I'm still standing Quinn: Better than I ever did (Artie: Ohh) Artie con Quinn: Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid Artie: I'm still standing Quinn: I'm still standing Artie con Quinn: After all this time (Artie: Standing) Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah (Artie: yeah yeah) I'm still standing (Artie: standing oh) (Quinn: yeah yeah yeah) I'm still standing (Artie: yeah) (Quinn: yeah yeah yeah) I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah (Artie: Oh oh) I'm still standing (Quinn: yeah yeah yeah) (Artie: yeah yeah yeah) I'm still standing (Quinn: yeah yeah yeah) (Artie: I'm still standing, I'm still standing) I'm still standing Curiosidades * Este es el primer dueto entre Artie y Quinn, y el primero de dos que aparecen en el mismo episodio. * La primera canción escuchada en Glee después del hiatus de siete semanas de la tercera temporada. * La canción marca a la última pareja de la competencia de duetos en Ballad que finalmente hacen el dueto.